Misunderstood
by AsgardianMuser
Summary: After Loki fell into the black hole he woke up on Midgard and found himself alone and helpless although who will find him? Thor doesn't believe his brother is dead and will try everything to try and find him.
1. Chapter 1

Life flourished back into Loki's body. His pale skin gained as much colour as it could. The unconscious God of Mischief was surrounded by a harrowing green glow which was swiftly absorbed by his skin. Sweet night air entered his lungs as he took a painfully deep breath. Loki opened his eyes which were slowly regaining their emerald green shade. Every bone in his body was aching; the sheer force of the black hole would have killed any mortal man. Loki tried to sit up but the pain was too great, letting out a small cry of pain he collapsed back into the dirt. He tried to recognise the constellations in the black night and gradually realised he was in Midgard, "Oh the irony, it had to be Thor's favourite inferior realm," he croaked. Tilting his head, he noticed a small group of lights in the distance. As his magic slowly repaired his body, Loki attempted to stand once again and this time he was successful. Loki's clothes were ripped and covered in filth. He looked up into the stars, "I bet you're finding this so hilarious Heimdall," he bellowed. Loki waited a few seconds just to stare into space then he started the agonizing journey to the lights in hope of meeting some sort of civilisation.

* * *

><p>Heimdall could not see Loki for he didn't believe he was alive. He was too busy watching Jane as requested by Thor. Heimdall was worried for Thor as he was becoming more obsessed with what Jane was doing; this may have been a distraction from mourning his brother though. The funeral for Loki was only a day away and Thor had not yet mourned for Loki. Somehow Thor believed Loki could still be alive somewhere. Thor was joined by Sif and The Warriors Three in the lounge. The fire was flickering and the conversation was dead. The only sound was of Volstagg eating away at the banquet. Fandral looked over at Volstagg in disgust then turned to Thor who he was sat next to,"You never know, Loki could still be alive. He's smart, I'm sure he used his magic to survive."<p>

"If so, who's to say he would actually return to Asgard and we have no idea which realm he could be in, he might not even be in a realm," the hope was slowly being drawn out of Thor's voice.

"Don't lose hope friend..." Fandral was cut off by Thor.

"...What hope is there now?" Pain filled Thor's speech, "The way Loki looked at me before he let go... he looked so sad. I could have stopped him; I could have helped him up. Even if Heimdall did find Loki, alive, we wouldn't be able to get to him anyway. I destroyed the Biofrost Bridge, it was my fault."

"Thor, it was not your fault, the bridge was destroyed by Loki before you even thought of destroying it yourself. Loki said there were more ways of getting out of Asgard than just the bridge. Not all is lost." Thor did not reply to Fandral, he swiftly stood up and walked out of the room. The rest of the room looked at Fandral for answers but he shook his head. They then realised the conversation was about Loki.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor, who was usually very approachable, ignored all who attempted to talk to him and forced back his tears as he strode through the grand corridors. He was headed to the throne room to confront his father. Just as he was pushing the door open he was grabbed by someone. Thor turned round to his attacker only to see Fandral.

"Thor, please do not go in there. There is no need to anger the Allfather more."

"He does not understand. Loki was confused and mistreated which lead him to do such terrible things. He was my brother; although I do not understand why Loki believed he wasn't."

"I am not sure either. Maybe it is best to consort with Lady Frigg instead?"

"No. I must hear it from father myself." This silenced Fandral and so Thor barged into the throne room only to be greeted by an empty hall. "Where is father?" Thor was very confused.

"I do not know but I am afraid I must leave you now," Fandral bowed and returned from where he came from. It had been a long time since Thor had been in the throne room alone so he decided to have a proper look round. Behind a curtain, he came upon a mirror he hadn't seen since he was a child. It was on the wall, behind the Allfather's throne. The mirror was dusty so Thor wiped it with the back of his cape. The God of Thunder looked into the mirror but was taken aback when he did not see his own reflection. Instead he saw a moonlit Midgard with lights far away in the distance. He saw a figure limping down the road. Thor moved closer to see who it was but suddenly he was interrupted by his father, Odin.

"Sorry Father, I must ask, what did Loki mean by...?" Thor was cut off by his father.

"I am aware of your queries Thor. You still must think of Loki as your brother as he was always a son to me."

"Father..."

"Do not interrupt me. You remember the stories of when we took the Casket of Ancient Winters away from Jotunheim? Well, there was one story we never spoke of," Odin hesitated for a second but he realised that Thor would find out one day anyway, "There was a baby, abandoned where Laufey once lived. The baby was undersized for a Frost Giant. I held him in my arms and the baby's skin turned as white as the snow on the ground. We brought him back to Asgard where we raised him as our own. We called the baby Loki. Unfortunately Loki was drawn to the casket after your banishment. With his touch his skin turned navy and eyes turned crimson. I had no choice but to explain what he was. He misunderstood and twisted my words. The sheer force of his pain sent me into the Odin Sleep." Thor was taken aback with the news.

"Loki was a Front Giant all this time and you never told him? No wonder he was distraught! You were never going to tell him, were you? He was always different but I must say I never expected anything like this. Kept in the dark for all this time, I'm surprised he didn't try to destroy Asgard."

"Thor, you must understand. He wanted to prove to me he was worthy but I had always believed he would make a fine king. Loki has been and always will be an Asgardian."

"I've heard enough," Thor stormed out of the throne room, pain filled his face. Odin watched his son leave. Lady Frigg glided into the room and held onto the Allfather's arm.

"That could have gone a lot better," Odin sighed as they made their way back to their chambers.

* * *

><p>Loki was staring at a puddle on the ground; he had seen what had taken place in the throne room. (Loki was not able to see wherever he wanted but used reflection as a gateway. He knew the secret power behind the mirror in the throne room. The only problem was that people could look through both ways if he used this way to see.) Confused on what had just occurred in the throne room, he decided to carry on limping to the lights, which now seemed to be a small town. His magic was now temporarily weak which meant he could no longer heal his leg; Blood was still coming from the wound. Whimpering in pain, Loki still thought it would be best to find some help. It was still dark; he couldn't see anything around him. Loki stumbled and fell onto his hands and knees. A tear rolled down his cheek. "Why?" He croaked quietly, "I wish I had died in that black hole. I can't get home and even if I could, nobody would want me". Just as Loki had given up, car headlights appeared behind the Asgardian. Loki smiled, which for the first time in a while, the smile was genuine.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

An elderly man stepped out of a rusty, weather beaten truck and scurried over to Loki. He wore a flap cap and was well built. The man was taken aback by the stranger's odd choice of clothing but this did not discourage him. Looking closer, the man saw the horrendous wound on Loki's leg. Without speaking a word, he grabbed the underneath of Loki's arms and hoisted him up to his feet. The old man pulled Loki's arm over his shoulder to support the injured man. Shocked by how tall the stranger was, the man gasped and stopped in his tracks, "You're a tall one, aren't you?" Loki let out a laugh but was unable to reply to his rescuer. The man half-dragged Loki to his truck and then, with a big heave, lifted the tall Asgardian into the passenger seat of his truck. The man carefully shut the door and walked round to the driver's seat. In this time Loki took in his surroundings. The truck smelt or dust and there was the faint smell of stale burger; the wrapper was on the floor in front of Loki who rammed it away with his good leg into a corner. Loki scrunched up his nose in disgust but then realised he was lucky to be alive and so he tried not to think about the mouldy burger on the floor. As the old man hopped into the driver's seat he turned towards Loki, "Do you have any idea where you were heading? " The Man started his car and they made their way to the small group of lights.

"I honestly have no idea where I am. I am quite sure I am on Midgard though. "

"Midgard? I've never heard of it. Had a bump to the head over there as well?"

"No, my head remains perfectly adequate. You mortals wouldn't understand-"Loki noticed the confused look on the old man's face, "Never mind." They carried on driving closer to the lights until Loki realised it was a small town.

"We need to get you into the hospital for that leg of yours. I'm surprised you're not passing out in pain." The man stopped the car as they pulled up outside the Emergency Services.

"No, the hospital will not be necessary and thank you but I do not require your services any longer. My magic will start to work soon," Loki attempted to climb out of the truck but failed and collapsed onto the hard, concrete surface. The man ran round and helped Loki up.

"You're an odd fellow, aren't you? Talking about mortals and magic, people will think you're crazy. Now let's get you into the hospital and get that leg sorted out." It suddenly hit Loki that the old man actually cared about him. One tear rolled down Loki's cheek. He hadn't felt this much compassion from someone in a long time.

* * *

><p>The skies in Asgard grew dark and lightning filled the horizon. Uncontrollable winds raged and rain attacked the city. There had never been weather like it in Asgard. The Warriors Three and Sif sat in shock after Thor decided to tell them about Odin's lies. It was not at all what they expected.<p>

"We could have prevented the destruction of the Biofrost if we had understood Loki's position. We could have cared for him but his mischief disheartened us. Thor, what can we do to help?" Sif was feeling the most guilt for she had never taken to Loki ever since they were children.

"We must go to Heimdall and make him find Loki even if my brother is dead. I must know. I do not believe Loki is lost and I will find him. Heimdall explained to me that Loki said that there are other ways out of Asgard." Thor turned around and charged towards where Heimdall was now based. The Warriors Three and Sif shot up and quickly and caught up to Thor. The hunt for Loki was on.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki awoke in a painfully white room. The smell of antiseptic overwhelmed his senses. He lay on a soft bed surrounded by strange apparatus which he was wired up to. Slightly frightened, Loki tore out the needle drip in his hand and pulled away all the wires stuck to his chest. As he attempted to sit up, he felt layers and layers of bandages around his leg wound which lead him to see his change of clothing. Someone must have removed his clothes, the thought of this made Loki grimace. He limped a few steps forward towards the bathroom. As he washed his face, he realised that his raven hair was no longer slicked back like usual and looked more like a lion's mane. "I look like a commoner, a peasant, this will not do." He cupped water in his hands and slicked back his hair and leant against the sink. As he did this he heard footsteps behind him. Loki flipped round to face his attacker but instead saw the old man who saved him. "Oh, it's you. Why are you still here?"

"I wanted to see if everything went okay. I think I preferred the other hairstyle if I'm being honest, it made you look less harsh. It would make you blend in more," the old man was unaware of Loki's true origins.

"And why would I want to do that? Why would I want to look normal? Mortals try so hard to be different, don't they? You all look the same to me."

"Now you know that's not true. Everyone is different in their own special way. I only said to blend in as you looked as if you had come from a Renaissance fair."

Loki smirked, "I will not argue with you. Nothing will come of it." Loki tried to limp past the old man.

"You really shouldn't be walking on that. You need to rest it for a few days."

"And where will I go? I have no idea where I am and I'm so very far away from home."

"If you don't know where you are, then how do you know you're not near home?"

"It's complicated."

"Well I suppose, if you have nowhere to go, you could stay with me and my wife for a couple of days if you wanted to? I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Thank you but-," Loki realised this man was his only hope. There was no telling of when he would return to Asgard, "Actually, I will accept your most courteous offer. Thank you, again."

"For a homeless person, you have an outstanding vocabulary. Private schooled, I presume?"

"It was something like that." Parts of Loki's childhood flashed before him. He remembered spending most of his days in the library, looking up sorcery and dark magic. If his parents had not paid so much of their attention on Thor, then maybe he would have never needed the books. People wondered why Loki was so mischievous but it was the only times his father would pay him all the attention without Thor having to be involved. Loki climbed into the old man's truck and rested his healing leg. Just before they set off the old man turned to Loki, "I never caught your name. I'm Thomas."

"Loki, my name is Loki."

"How ironic, my cat's called Loki. Like the Norse god I presume? I grew up with the stories you see."

"How lovely," Loki tried to contain the sarcasm from escaping into his words, "Good to meet you Thomas. Yes, you could say I grew up with the stories too." Thomas smiled at Loki as they drove away from the hospital, "Don't worry, I'll find you some better clothes to wear. You don't suit jeans at all."

* * *

><p>The storm had grown worse as Thor and his comrades approached Heimdall. Thor's determination to find Loki had not been tarnished.<p>

"I know why you are here young Thor. I cannot help you," Heimdall didn't look at Thor as he kept his gaze towards the stars.

"Heimdall, you must look harder. Loki is not dead. Check every single realm if you must. I know you're not very fond of my brother but please try."

Heimdall turned to Thor, "Very well, if I do this I will be weakened greatly and will take time. If I do not find him, do not blame me. Loki has hidden himself from me before; he may not want to be found."

"If Loki is alive, he would have used too much power to survive and wouldn't have enough power to conceal himself. Please hurry." Heimdall gazed back to the stars and his golden eyes turned white. The process had begun and so had the waiting. Thor locked his eyes on Heimdall as he waited. The Warriors Three and Sif looked to each other with concern. There was no telling what Thor would do if he couldn't find Loki.


	5. Chapter 5

After a vast amount of waiting, Heimdall finally closed his eyes. The Asgardians looked at him in anticipation.

"Well? Did you find you find him or not?" Thor demanded to know his brother's fate.

"Your brother lives," Heimdall stated with a hint of remorse, "He is injured but has been tended to by Midgardian physicians."

"He's on Midgard? That's good. At least he didn't fall to Jötunheimr; the Jötunn wouldn't have taken lightly to their killer descending there. Thank you Heimdall, you have been of great service to me." Thor turned to go back to the palace but Heimdall had more to say.

"He is travelling with an elderly Midgardian man in a place they call North America but I do not know where exactly. Thor, your brother genuinely looks content with his situation which hasn't been seen by anyone in a long time. Please listen to me; it could turn out that he might not want to come back to Asagard."

"Nonsense, Loki loathes Midgard. Are you questioning how much I know my own brother?"

"There are a lot of things that nobody knows about Loki. I am only telling you what I see."

"Then be prepared to be wrong Heimdall. I will find him and I will bring him back." Thor stormed out of sight as the Warriors Three and Sif thanked Heimdall and raced to Thor. The air was warm and a storm was brewing.

* * *

><p>The rusty truck pulled up outside a small bungalow on the outskirts of the small town. The bungalow had a wooden frame which was weathered and old but still stood strong. It was nothing compared to the Asgardian palace which he had grown up in but Loki liked the simplicity of it. It was a great contrast.<p>

"Are you sure it's okay if I stay? I wouldn't want to be a burden." Loki had always felt that nobody really wanted him there.

"Don't be silly. It was me who asked you, don't you remember? It would be nice to have new company as we don't get many guests these days," Thomas helped Loki to his front door and opened the door, "Sarah! We have a guest". Just as Thomas shouted, an elderly woman with warm eyes and silver hair walked through the archway. She was taken aback by how young Loki was. She noticed Loki's limp as Thomas helped him across the room, "What's happened here? Are you okay? Thomas, help him to the sofa," She scurried over and helped prop his leg up as Thomas laid him on the sofa, "Let me help you. What do you need?"

"Thank you. You've done enough just letting me in your home." Loki smiled at her.

"So dear, what's your name? I'm sure you've worked out that my name is Sarah as Thomas shouted it to the whole street." She looked straight to Thomas who quickly hurried back outside to get some things from the truck.

"Oh, my name is Loki... Like your cat's name."

Sarah giggled, "Oh, so you know about our cat? Well it's a lovely name. I'm sure you two will get along just fine. I'll get you some hot soup, you look so pasty. You just rest while Thomas fills me in". Sarah rushed to the kitchen which left Loki alone to his thoughts. He wondered why she was being so kind to him when they had only just met. It baffled him how laid back the couple were. He scanned the room which was very lowly lit and the fire in front of him roared in a red brick fireplace. Loki had read about Midgard and all their battles but none of the books ever described how loving the mortals and their homes were. A small, black cat wandered into the room and was shocked to see the Asgardian laid on his favourite sofa. It's bright, green eyes stared at Loki and Loki stared back in return. "So, you're Loki then. You seem oddly familiar; no wonder they called you after me." The cat strolled towards Loki as if it was greeting an old friend. It brushed itself on Loki's hand which was hanging off the sofa. Loki stared at the cat curiously. He then stroked the cat's head which the animal seemed to enjoy. Any other Asgardian animal would have run away from Loki but not this common Midgardian creature.

Sarah walked in the room and smiled, "I see you've met the cat. He seems to like you. He doesn't usually take to many people. You should be proud."

"Is there any reason why he doesn't like people?"

"Well, he was abandoned by his old owners as a kitten and we decided to take him in. You know, the vet didn't think he'd make it but a miracle happened and he became a healthy, happy cat. He baffled everyone."

"Well he's very lucky to have such nice people to take him in, he could have been found by the wrong people."

"Yes he could have but we love him as if he was our child and we'll love him forever," She picked up the cat and hugged him, "Isn't that right Loki, yes it is, yes it is." She put the cat down which ran quickly out of the room. Loki looked down in dismay; the whole situation reminded him of his own situation with Odin and Frigg. Sarah looked to the Asgardian with concern, "You alright there sweetie?"

"Yeah, err, I'm fine. I'm just really exhausted."

"Well I can save your soup until tomorrow. Let's get you sorted into the guest room. Tomorrow we'll find you some new clothes and we'll find out where you need to. I'm sure there's someone out there looking for you." She put the soup back into the fridge and when she returned Loki had already fallen asleep on the sofa. She decided not to wake him but found a blanket and placed it on top of him. As she left the room, the sleeping Loki smiled. It was like the childhood he had always wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

The smell of grease and frying meat filled the air. Loki painfully opened his eyes and took in his surroundings once more. As he realised he was still on Midgard, the Asgardian sighed and shut his eyes once more. He was hoping that the whole charade was just a dream and that he could go on without knowing the burden of his true origins, but then he would have carried on the lie (which would have been eventually exposed). A purring sound came from Loki's lap. He warily peered down to find Thomas's cat asleep on his legs. Relieved, Loki stroked the animal's long, black coat. A pair of emerald eyes gazed back at Loki with pleasure. "I really don't know what you see in me," Loki questioned the feline but then felt like an idiot for actually trying to get an answer out of the beast.

"You really shouldn't doubt yourself, Loki." Sarah had been stood in the doorway watching the pair, "He wouldn't take to you if he didn't sense a good heart, even when it can be hard to find."

"He wouldn't take to me so much if he'd found out what I have done." Loki didn't receive the compliment very well.

"Well, whatever you've done can't be changed now; it's all in the past."

"Yes, well... Where's Thomas?" Loki decided not to argue with her, he was a guest after all.

"He's gone into town to pick up a few things. After you've eaten your breakfast we can join him if you want, we can find you some new clothes if you want? Then we can find out where you've come from. I'm sure somebody out there is missing you."

"Nobody would miss me," Loki muttered under his breath. "I suppose I could do with some new clothes," He looked down at the baggy clothes he was wearing which Thomas leant him.

"Okay, I'll just get your breakfast," Sarah smiled gently and wandered back into the kitchen. Loki sat up and turned away from the kitchen. He held his hand above his leg and tried heal it with any magic he had left. A tiny, green glow surfaced from his hand for a couple of seconds but nothing more. Loki groaned and collapsed back into the sofa. "It never takes this long for me to heal. I could be stuck here for weeks." The thought of staying on Midgard for so long sickened Loki. He looked across the room and noticed Loki, the cat, staring right at him. The cat's eyes were fixated on the hand that the Asgardian used to produce magic. It looked shocked. Had it known what Loki was doing? It wandered towards Loki and then brushed its head on his hand. Another animal would have run away, "You're something different, aren't you?" Loki smirked and stroked the cat. He was getting quite fond of the animal.

* * *

><p>"Thor! There must be another way. Amora cannot be trusted," Sif was concerned that the Enchantress would betray them.<p>

"Can you think of another way to get to Midgard then? The Enchantress is our only chance to find Loki."

"Oh my darling Thor, please call me Amora," the Enchantress slipped out behind of the shadow of a pillar in the dark hall. "If can get you to Midgard, what's in it for me? How much are you willing to give in return, my love? Oh, and you were right, I am your only hope to find your 'brother', Loki." She smirked and bounced her golden hair in front of Thor. She had always had feelings for Thor which he didn't return to her.

"What do you want?" Hogun was losing his patience.

"Silence, I wasn't talking to you, fool! I was talking to Thor. Now that you have asked, I did have something in mind."

"Oh here we go," Fandral giggled to Volstagg which Amora decided to ignore.

"If I do send you to Midgard, when you are king, you will make me your queen. We will rule Asgard together. No compromises." Amora stood back and smiled, she seemed happy with herself. Thor did not answer but stared at the Enchantress with remorse.

"Thor, you can't. If she becomes queen there will be no hope for us at all," Sif had always hated Amora.

Thor turned to Sif and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry; she won't be around long enough to see that day. I have a plan."

"Well? What is your decision?" Amora grew impatient.

"I will accept your offer, Amora," Thor answered with a twinge in his voice.

"Why do you sound so glum Thor? We will be the most magnificent rulers of Asgard to date!" She danced around him gleefully and then kissed him on the cheek. "I can see you're itching to find your brother. Very well, off you go." The Enchantress started muttering ancient words and a sickening, green smoke circled the Warriors and then consumed them. "Goodbye, my love. Call me when you wish to return."

"Thank you Amora." Thor closed his eyes as Amora and the rest of Asgard faded away. "Loki, we're coming for you, don't worry."


	7. Chapter 7

The 30 minute drive into the small town was rather pleasant for Loki and Sarah. Her car was more comfortable than the rusty truck he had rode in the night before. Loki didn't speak much but he listened to Sarah's stories. She spoke about her son who had grown up and left the house many years ago. She hadn't seen him in a while and she was worried about him.

"You never mentioned that you had a son before. Why don't you like to talk about him?" Loki was surprised that he felt concerned. He had only met them last night.

"I don't like to be reminded that I haven't seen him in so long. It's his work you see, I'm not really allowed to talk about it, sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. You don't want him to be mad at you. Trust me I've been on the other side of those arguments." Loki turned and stared out of the car window. Other than a road there was nothing around. The whole town could disappear and nobody would notice.

"You've been through quite an ordeal, haven't you?"

"You could say that, yes. Let's just say have family issues. It just makes me so angry thinking about it. All the lies and deceit, I can't call them family anymore."

"I can tell it pains you to talk about it so don't. If you ever want to talk about it though, I'm here. It helps to talk, trust me." She placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him which Loki didn't see coming. Loki jolted his body at her touch, but then calmed down. It wasn't what he expected but he turned to smile at her, "Thank you." He turned back to stare out of the window. A single tear rolled down his face. The love Loki needed as a child had been given to Thor and yet nobody understood why Loki had become so cold. Only Odin could have saved him from his confusion but his arrogance blinded him. The truth was all that Loki needed to hear.

The car pulled up outside a clothing store which was just up the road from the hospital he had been in the night before. It was a small shop but fitted in perfectly with the small town.

"Here we are. You go on ahead. I'm just going to find Thomas; he doesn't have a cell phone so it might take me a while. Use this money to find something." She smiled at Loki and handed him bits of paper. She waved at him and wandered off down the street. Loki looked down at the money in his hand, "How peculiar, they call this money?" He stepped into the shop which had a couple of people in it and one shop assistant. Loki had never bought his own clothes as they had always been custom-made by the palace tailor. Looking around, Loki realised he had no idea what size he was but he decided to guess. He couldn't find anything he liked in the "t-shirt" section as everything looked so tight and fitted. Loki walked with a limp over to the suits instead. He picked up a raven black suit with a matching black shirt and a pair of shoes. Loki swapped his clothes in the fitting room. The suit fit perfectly on the Asgardian. He opened the curtain to look in the mirror. He liked the way the suit contrasted with his ice skin. The shop assistant crept over to Loki. She was young and had her eye on Loki. She leant in front of him which startled the Asgardian. Couldn't he shop in peace?

"Why don't you try this?" She held out a plain, dark green tie which Loki reached out for but she stopped him, "Oh no, let me. I'm great at tying ties." She winked at Loki who didn't respond to her flirting. She wrapped the tie around his neck and tied the tie. "Perfect."

"Thank you. How much is going to cost?" He showed her money that Sarah gave him.

"There's plenty enough there." She took the money off Loki and gave him the change, "Anything else I can do for you?"

"No, but thank you anyway." Loki stepped out of the store in the new suit. It was nice to wear something other than the palace clothes. "Mortal's clothes aren't that bad actually." Gunfire was heard round the corner of the street where Loki stood. He painfully jogged over to where the sound was coming from whilst others ran away. People were running away from the bank. Loki looked inside to see three masked men holding guns. One gun was pointed at the cashier, another pointed at civilians. One man had their gun pointed at Thomas and Sarah. "Typical," Loki muttered under his breath.

"No, run away before they shoot you!" Sarah screamed at Loki. The masked man turned round and saw Loki peering at him.

"Are you a cop? Answer me! Are you a cop?" The masked man was very fidgety as he shouted at Loki.

"No, they're my friends! Move or I'll stop you."

"You called the cops, didn't you? I'll shoot you know? Don't think I won't."

"I believe you. Please, don't hurt them." A siren was heard in the distance. The masked men started panicking. The man holding the couple hostage looked away from Loki for a few seconds but still had his gun pointed at them. Loki took his chance at the man but the plan backfired on him. Two gunshots were fired as Loki jumped on the man. Blood started to drip from the elderly couple's wounds. Loki ran over to them and held them in his arms. Tears streamed down the Asgardian's face. Nobody could imagine what amount of pain they were in. Thomas was already dead in his arms and Sarah was gasping for air.

"No, no, no. This can't be happening. What can I do? Help me," Loki cried.

"Find my son," Sarah croaked, "Explain what happened yourself. His name is Phil Coulson. Please..." She cried in pain, "It would mean a lot to me."

"It's no problem. I wish I could do more to help."

"Thank you, Loki." As she took her last breaths, Loki's body started shaking. This wasn't right, it wasn't fair. He bowed his head to hide his tears. The masked men started to escape with the money. A green glow surged into Loki's body and exploded out of him which caused his arms to fling wide open. Rage caused his eyes to turn white. He turned to the man who had shot Thomas and Sarah and thrust his hand at the man's throat. He used his other hand to create a circle of green fire around the other two masked men. He watched as the two men slowly burnt to death. Loki had turned ice cold. The good that had grown in his heart had vanished. Revenge was the only thing on his mind. Loki thrust the remaining man in the air with his hand. The green glow surrounded the man who suddenly shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. Loki wasn't thinking straight. He turned to look at Sarah who was still alive. She had seen the whole thing. He suddenly realised what he had done. Loki collapsed to his knees in a mess of tears and blood. Sarah dragged herself over to the sobbing Asgardian. She didn't say anything but instead she placed her arms around him and held him in her arms. Suddenly the dark magic which had occurred started reversing itself. The man who had blown into tiny pieces appeared before them once more. The two other men suddenly had life back in them and their skin was unharmed but Thomas did not wake. "I can't undo something if it wasn't caused by my magic," Loki sobbed.

Sarah looked at Loki, "It will be okay Loki. I'll be with him very soon." She smiled and collapsed in his arms. Her heart stopped beating and Loki kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry, it was my fault." The good that had disappeared for a few moments had returned. All he needed was someone to forgive him.


	8. Chapter 8

((Sorry it's taken me ages to write this chapter but I've been really busy with college so please forgive me))

* * *

><p>Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three appeared on Earth in a mass of green smoke and dust. Their surroundings were slightly familiar. The Enchantress was very unpredictable and could have sent them anywhere but instead they had been placed in a dark alley. "We've been here before, haven't we?" Fandral was unsure if his instincts were correct.<p>

"Yes, we have. This is the land mortals call New Mexico," Thor seemed happy about the location they were in. He wondered if Jane was still there. They walked out onto the street, there was very little light left in the small town. "He must be here somewhere. We need to split up." Thor got straight to the point, the love he had for his brother balanced out his lust for Jane.

"Or we could just start over there?" Sif had noticed blue flashing lights coming from behind a building. They started to walk over to a building that read 'Bank' that was crowded with people. Men in white suits were the only ones going in and out of the building.

"If that's what I think I've read about in the Library, it means something very bad has happened." Thor had been reading up on mortals ever since he got back to Asgard. Thor wandered over to an elderly woman who was standing round the taped barrier. "Excuse me, what has happened?"

The elderly woman looked quite startled as she turned to face Thor, "Oh, it's so sad. There was a bank robbery and two people were killed. They were my friends, Thomas and Sarah. They were so kind to everyone." The old lady wept a little.

Thor nodded to Sif and the Warriors three to get information from other citizens, "I'm very sorry. Thank you for your help."

Thor started to walk away but the elderly woman had more to say, "There was something a little strange though because I was outside the bank when it all happened. I couldn't really see much though and I'm not sure if I'm going crazy."

"Yes? What happened?" Thor suddenly became much more interested.

"Well, don't call me crazy but there was a moment when I swear I saw the robbers die and then seconds later live again. There was a lot of green smoke and light. It was very odd. There was a man with Thomas and Sarah when they died. Ooh, he was a handsome young man. He stayed with them until the end."

"And where is he now? Please, you must tell me. I need to know. I might know this man you speak of."

"Oh, he disappeared before the cops got here. I don't think you'll be able to find him. He's probably long gone by now."

Sif ran up behind Thor, "We've detected a trace of magic around the building. It must have been him. We can't track it though. The trail ends at the end of the road."

"That's all we need. It was him. It has to be," Thor turned to the old woman, "Where did Thomas and Sarah live?"

"They lived about 10 miles west of the town."

"Thank you for your help." Thor and the rest of the warriors ran into the darkness. There was no time to lose.

* * *

><p>After Thomas and Sarah died, Loki had thought a lot about what he had done back in Asgard. He realised how many people he could have killed, innocent people. When Sarah took her last breath he quickly made his escape from the authorities. No one could know he was there. The only place Loki could go was back to the Coulson's home. He broke in through the back door by pouring green smoke into the lock. Loki's magic had been drained again and his leg was still injured. His skin was paler than normal and his face was gaunt. No emotions were being expressed by Loki's face. Placing himself on the sofa he once slept on, he stared into the glowing embers of the fire that once was roaring with flames. He sat in silence for about 10 minutes before collapsing his head into his hands and sighed. Emerald eyes glared at Loki from under the coffee table. "I know you're there. I can sense you." Loki sighed through his magically burnt hands. The power which had surged out of him had not come without consequences. Loki, the cat, jumped up on the sofa next to the Asgardian. The cat tilted his head a Loki and then licked Loki's hand. Loki looked up at the black cat with confusion. "Seriously, what do you see in me? I'm nobody!" Loki growled. Any other cat would have jumped back and ran away but this cat casually sat there, it looked as content as it always did.<p>

A couple of hours had passed since Loki got back from the bank. He had spent his time watching pointless TV and feeding Loki, the cat. The pain in Loki's leg and hands had not gone and his magic was still drained completely. A faint noise appeared from nowhere on the usually deserted road. Helicopters and black vans sped towards the little house in the middle of nowhere. The vans pulled up in front of the house and the helicopters circled the sky. Men and women in black and blue uniforms piled out from the vans. With guns and shields, they surrounded the house. Loki did not move to look at all the commotion. A man stepped out of a car; he wore a black suit and sunglasses. He was small and his hair had thinned. He was handed a megaphone and stood towards the front door of the house, "We know you're in there. You were at the bank when the robbery happened." The man's voice quavered, "Do not move. We have you surrounded." The man nodded to some of the uniformed troops. They banged open the old, wooden door and scuttled into the house. Loki was still sat where he was with the cat next to him. He did not look at anyone and kept his gaze forward. The cat hissed at the dozens of strangers in his house. Each solider had their gun pointed straight at Loki's head. The balding man walked into the room. He looked around and saw a picture of himself in one of the photo frames. "So you're their long lost son, aren't you?" Loki hissed at the man.

"Yes. I'm also a member of S.H.I.E.L.D and you are going to have to come with me. We need to ask you some questions. Your cooperation will be needed, unless you want to make this difficult?"

"I don't really have that much choice, do I? I've got nowhere else to go and nothing to defend myself with at the moment. If I come, I'm bringing the cat. I'm not leaving him."

"Then it's agreed." The S.H.I.E.L.D agents grabbed Loki and handcuffed him. Loki didn't struggle and kept his head down. Loki, the cat, struggled when an agent tried to grab him but gave up in the end. They walked the Asgardian out of the house and towards the vans. Loki had lost hope in returning to Asgard. He had given up. He was thrown into the back of a black van and the doors were slammed behind him. As the vans drove off, Loki knew he'd never be able to go back there again unless he escaped.


	9. Chapter 9

Loki had been captured by the time Thor reached the old, abandoned house. The Warriors Three and Sif quickly caught up to the God of Thunder. "There is no telling of where he has gone now," Thor's hopes had been torn as they did not know that Loki had been taken by S.H.I.E.L.D.

"We will be able to find him. Thor, with our enhanced tracking skills it won't take long. We found you last time, didn't we?" Fandral swiftly attempted to motivate Thor before being cut off by Sif.

"It was only because of me that we actually found him," Sif was very quick to make herself heard.

"Please Sif, you are not helping the matter. Boasting will not get you far, actions must be carried out to find Loki," Fandral seemed to be the only warrior who cared about finding Loki, except Thor.

"We must be quick. The winds will destroy the tracks," Hogun decided to kill the argument before it developed. He knew Fandral and Sif would waste time.

"Thank you Hogun. Quickly, find anything that will help us on our search." Thor rushed to the house before finishing his sentence. There was no obvious clue on where Loki had been taken. They searched the house three times over whilst trying to find a glimmer of hope. All they found was cat hair and a half eaten breakfast in the living area. There seemed to other indication that someone had been there recently. Thor sat in front of the fireplace whilst the others still searched. "Where are you brother?" Thor muttered to himself. He noticed one of the photo frames had been placed face down on the table next to him. He picked up the picture to see a familiar face. It was the son of Coul, the man who had taken Jane's equipment. Jane. He had not thought of her since they reached the small town. He wondered where she was. Where had she gone? Did she still miss him? Thor had never felt his heart drop so hard before. He had never known love like that before Jane.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed as Sif shouted to Thor from the kitchen, "Thor! Come quickly! I've found something!" Thor's heart leapt as he dashed into the next room. She was holding Loki's mangled clothes, which he was last seen in, "I found them in a waste disposal casket. What does this mean?"

"It either means my brother is walking around somewhere naked or that he borrowed some other means of clothing, nothing too helpful I'm afraid. Although now we know that we have no idea what he is wearing, which makes the whole task a lot harder.

"It is not like Loki to wear mortal clothes, is it?" She had always known Loki to be too proud to wear such inferior materials.

"No, although I have seen him wear mortal clothing, it was when I was last in Midgard. It was when he told me father was dead and that I could never go home..."

"And I still wonder why we search for him. He brings nothing but trouble to our lives."

"Mind your tongue Sif. He is still my brother no matter what he does. It was not right of father to lie to him, nor to me. He was distraught and heartbroken. Nothing could have prepared him for the information Odin gave."

"Whatever you may believe Thor, he will still bring devastation to these realms. No matter the cost. It's in his blood to destroy everything. It's only a matter of time..." Before Sif could finish her rant, Thor found something distressing on his brother's clothing, blood.

"He has been injured. His body must be weak. We need to act fast before we are too late," Thor ran outside to find the Warriors Three examining tracks on the ground "Is there any news?"

Volstagg answered Thor, "There are many footprints around the house. Most seem to be the same which means there were a lot of mortals in uniform here. There is another set of footprints which lead inside the house and are followed out with another pair. They seem to be the same size as Loki's feet, but we can't be sure. They then lead to some tire tracks but then disappear. My thoughts are that Loki was put in the back of a large vehicle and then taken somewhere. Hogun and Fandral both agree with me."

"Thank you my friends. This is the only lead we have now and we must follow our instincts, we wouldn't have made it this far without them." The warriors followed the tracks into the unknown as their hunt for Loki was gaining pace by the second.

* * *

><p>Out of the dark, a painful, bright light appeared as the van doors were opened to Loki. He squinted to see who was there. Agent Coulson was stood waiting for him. Still weak, Loki clambered out of the van with the cat in one arm. About a dozen guns were pointed at Loki as he stared at his surroundings. "Take the cat somewhere safe," agent Coulson instructed the agents. One female agent grabbed the cat and carried it off somewhere. Loki pawned after the cat as it struggled in the woman's arms. As they walked through endless corridors, Loki noticed something felt odd. He looked out of a passing window to see nothing but clouds and the night sky. "You've out done yourselves, haven't you?" Loki asked the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who surrounded him. They kept quiet and did not answer the Asgardian. They walked him through a couple more corridors and then shoved him into an empty, four sided room with no windows. The walls were a bright white and only two chairs filled the space. Loki was made to sit down as the agents bound him with chains to one of the chairs. They left quietly and closed the door behind them. After a couple of minutes, Loki was joined by Agent Coulson.<p>

"You really shouldn't have gone to all this trouble for me, "Loki sniggered as the agent paced round the room.

"It was necessary. We know what you can do," Agent Coulson was quick to answer Loki.

The Asgardian laughed, "You have no idea of what I'm capable of."

"Oh, I think we do. We have this afternoon's situation recorded. We know exactly what you did to those men at the bank."

"What I did? They deserved the pain they caused me. They were my friends, and they killed them."

Agent Coulson turned and darted towards Loki, "And you think don't care? They were more to me than you'll ever know."

"Then show you care! What has family got do with anything anymore though? It obviously doesn't mean anything. You left them."

"Family has got everything to do with it. You wouldn't know about that though, would you? Miss Foster told me a lot of things about your family. You tried to kill your brother."

"He is not my brother. They are not my family. Not anymore," Loki looked down at his legs and fell silent.

A buzz came from agent Coulson's pocket. He looked at it and then back to Loki, "We will talk more when we have both calmed down." As the agent walked out of the room, Loki glared at him from the corner of his eye. He had forgotten about the troubles he had with Odin and Thor. His heart dropped as for one extremely brief moment, he missed the life he before he knew his true identity. He missed believing he belonged somewhere but no one was around to save him. After what he did back in Asgard, he believed nobody cared but he was wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

Many unproductive hours had passed since Loki arrived on the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier. His magic was still drained as more injuries had been inflicted on him by S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Loki gave nothing away that could be any use to them. He had cuts on his face and dried blood on his cheeks. A group of scientists came and took blood from the Asgardian after the brutal interrogations. They hadn't realised that Loki wasn't even truly Asgardian and that they had taken frost giant blood by accident. Loki hadn't a clue why they wanted his blood; he was puzzled and couldn't see what results would come from the tests. Guards patrolled around Loki nonstop, at least one eye was on him at all times. Loki's hands were shaking with fear, he knew he was vulnerable. He felt he couldn't face another beating. The suit which Sarah had bought him still seemed intact but had a few tears and marks on it. Loki closed his eyes and concentrated on the suit, he tried to fix it but there was no such luck.

Agent Coulson re-appeared with more S.H.I.E.L.D agents, "Shall we try this again? How did you bring those men back to life?" Loki remained silent. "I thought so," Coulson smirked as the agents surrounded Loki, fists at the ready. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Loki awoke in a blinding, white room. It turned out that Loki had been knocked out cold, accidently, by one of the agents. This room was different. He was laid on a bed with had a bedside table with a lamp on it. They must have pitied the weakened God and wanted to give him time to recover. Loki believed their new hospitality wasn't from the good in hearts but from the fact they wanted to harness Loki's power. Mortals were obsessed the idea of growth and change but Loki did not approve, he had always been taught to stick with tradition. After locating the hidden camera behind the tine mirror, Loki decided to try and stand up and move about. He looked into mirror with a painfully blank facial expression and realised he had a bandage around his head. Some part of material had blood stains from Loki's latest wounds. S.H.I.E.L.D seemed to be getting more irritated by Loki's ignorance which made them more violent. They had not yet realised that Loki was never going to speak.<p>

There was a table accompanied by a chair in the corner, diagonally across from Loki. The table had a book placed upon it which was named 'Tales and legends: Norse mythology'. Loki scoffed as he opened the first page; there was a post-it note which read 'Thought this might keep you entertained for a few hours until we figure out what to do with you, Agent Coulson'. "How thoughtful," muttered Loki, sarcastically of course. He flicked through the first few pages and noticed a few Names and events that he recognized. Surprisingly intrigued, Loki sat on the extremely uncomfortable bed and decided to read about himself. Most of the accounts were false although a minority were true, which scared the Asgardian slightly.

* * *

><p>The warriors followed the tire tracks until they reached a dead end. The tracks seemed to vanish randomly in the middle of nowhere. "There must have been some sort of flying vehicle around to pick them up," Hogun claimed as Volstagg and Fandral were wandering around confused.<p>

"We must be close. We need to be. If my guesses are correct, these people who have taken Loki won't take no for an answer. I believe that I've dealt with them before, they seem to specialise in our kind," Thor was pacing up and down trying to think of what to do next.

"Well if they're in the sky, you are the only one who can find him, Thor," Sif tried hurry the mission along, "You are the only one who can fly out of us."

"Yes, of course. I will search the skies and if I am not back by the hour then you must not worry as I doubt any mortal technology can defeat Mjolnir," Thor swung his hammer around and sped into the clouds. Thor believed he could find Loki very soon, he could feel it in his bones. Now that Thor was alone, it gave him time to think to himself. Jane could be anywhere on the ground right now and he would never know. Knowing Jane, she would have heard about the incident at the bank and would know it to be something in-human. He believed in her and that she wouldn't give up. Thor glanced around the clouds but couldn't find anything. They couldn't have gone that far when something, presumably very large, was in the sky.

Thor decided to go above the clouds to get a better look. As the air became thinner and the sky clearer, Thor noticed something in the distance. Squinting, Thor became aware that the object was very big. Without thinking, Thor zoomed towards the object. A glimmer of Hope arose within the God of Thunder as he believed he was one step closer to finding his little brother.

* * *

><p>As Loki sat reading he felt a sharp pain in his side. Clenching onto his ribs, he placed the book on the table next to him and lifted up the side of his shirt to see black and blue bruising. Sighing, he sat against a wall and examined his cuts and bruises. Loki put his hand over his mouth as he coughed; he looked at his hand to see specks of blood. His wounds seemed to be getting worse as the day progressed. He clenched his fist to hide the blood from sight and bowed his head waiting for Coulson to come back.<p>

Suddenly a siren blared from all the speakers and an orange light flashed in all angles. "Finally, something interesting," Loki stood up and watched the guards look at each other in confusion. Something unanticipated by S.H.I.E.L.D was occurring and Loki was dying to know what, but it might not have been what he had once expected.


	11. Chapter 11

Thor smashed straight through one of the Helicarrier windows, which was quickly sealed by a metal barrier. A group of uniformed soldiers surrounded the Asgardian with guns pointed at his head. "Good evening gentlemen", and without hesitation, he knocked out all the soldiers with one strike of lightning. It became quite clear that they were no match for the God of thunder. He was focussed on one quest, to get his brother out alive.

* * *

><p>Agent Coulson stormed into the white room that contained Loki. Another man ran in after him and whispered in Coulson's ear. Coulson nodded which instructed the man to leave. "Has something gone wrong Coulson?" Loki laughed sarcastically.<p>

"I wouldn't say wrong, just unexpected this early on," Coulson quickly snapped back.

"What do you mean 'this early on'? Did you want your ship destroyed? By the sound of events, it will be destroyed soon."

"No. It won't be destroyed as there is something surprisingly valuable to the intruder."

"Then just give it them. I'm sure it can't be that important that you would risk the lives of your colleagues."

"Oh, how very wrong you are, Loki." Coulson nodded to the guards in the room who pointed their guns towards the Asgardian. A few more grabbed him to keep him steady. Confused, Loki scanned the room to find some way of escaping. With no luck, he turned to Coulson, "Who is attacking? Tell me."

"You'll find out very soon." A banging sound came from the next room the sound of thunder crackled in the air and a roar of fire came through the bottom of the door. Coulson grabbed Loki and pointed his gun to Loki's head. He pulled out another gun and pointed it towards the door. Pushing Loki to his knees, the Asgardian saw for the first time that Coulson was worried. He didn't look this bad when he found out that his parents died.

Screams could be heard from the other room. Loki felt a twinge of fear in his stomach. His wrists bled from being too tightly bound with rope. He coughed but couldn't cover his mouth. Splatters of blood hit the floor in front the Asgardian. Coulson's colleague ran up behind him and shouted at Coulson, "There must be another way!"

"No. We've got him right where we need him. He's been on the Helicarrier long enough for Stark's equipment to scan his weapon. It'll be one of mankind's most brilliant accomplishments," Coulson barked back at his colleague.

"Not at the expense of all our men. The transport is ready. We must get on it now or we'll never survive." There was jolt in the floor where they all stood. The floor came out from the wall and began to tilt down. Wind blasted into the room and rain began to hit the platform. At the end of the platform was a small type of plane. Coulson dragged Loki by his collar towards it. Rain pounded on to Loki's face which forced his to close his eyes. He struggled as he tried to stop Coulson taking him on the plane. A loud bang forced Loki to open his eyes. He saw the door fly past him and hurtle to the ground way below. Loki looked forward and saw his brother stood in the doorway; his hammer in hand and his crimson cape blowing behind. Loki froze in shock. It was Thor. He had come to save him. Why? Loki couldn't move. Thor defeated the S.H.I.E.L.D agents without even noticing Loki was there. He turned round to see Loki being dragged down the platform, "Loki!" Thor's stern face turned into a huge grin. Thor started to run towards Loki with his hammer in the air.

"Wait! Come any closer and I'll shoot him Dead, right on the spot," Coulson shouted. Thor froze. He couldn't let his brother get killed now. He couldn't mourn again.

"What do you want with him, son of Coul?" Thor demanded.

"We wanted you really but he had to do." Coulson laughed. Loki looked down in shame.

"Loki's just as important as any of us."

"Witty remarks are the best he can do. He can't even do any magic without re-charging like a cheap battery." Thor didn't understand the concept of the insult but it was an insult all the same.

"Loki is the most talented at magic in Asgard, probably the best in all the nine realms. Don't you dare insult him," Thor charged at Coulson. Suddenly a S.H.I.E.L.D agent pulled himself from the ground from behind Thor and pointed his gun towards the back of the God of Thunder's head.

"Thor! Behind you!" Loki yelled. He leapt forward from the ground with his arm outstretched as his restraints unravelled from behind him. The guards lost their hold on Loki and he ran forwards. Coulson stood shocked. He hadn't foreseen that Loki would try to save his brother. Two gun shots were fired. Within one second, a crack of lightning hit the Helicarrier. All the lights went out and everyone was blinded. Several lightning bolts in the distance flashed. Thor turned round to see a bullet in mid air, frozen in its tracks. Green smoke surrounded the object. He grabbed the bullet and threw it to the ground. He couldn't see anyone around him. He was surrounded by the dark.

The lights flickered and then rebooted. The Helicarrier was lit again. Thor turned around to find Loki but suddenly froze. Smoke poured out of Coulson's gun. Loki's hand glowed green. It was Loki who stopped the bullet from killing Thor but at a price. Loki clutched his chest and blood appeared round his fingers. His face was in shock and his eyes were wide open. He looked at Thor with fear creeping into his eyes. "Loki! No!" Thor began to run to Loki who tried to stand up. Suddenly the atmosphere turned cold and everything felt slow. Loki accidently tripped and his foot slid off the side of the platform. In the blink of an eye, Loki had disappeared from sight as he plunged into the open sky. "Loki? Loki!" Thor bellowed as his jumped off the platform after Loki. The next few seconds were crucial and Loki's life depended on it.


	12. Chapter 12

The wind suffocated Loki as he plunged through the clouds and hurtled towards the earth. His chest seared with pain as his clasped his hand upon the gunshot wound. Blood trickled through the air and swooped into the alien sky. Eyes shut tight; he tried to remember what had just happened. The events that just occurred were jumbled and unclear. As Loki realised where he was, he tried to break his fall by conjuring magic. A green slither of smoke appeared around his outstretched hand which suddenly made Loki fall slower. This made the pain of his wounds more unbearable. He held onto the magic for as long as possible until he writhed in pain. The descent suddenly regained its original speed. A crack of lightning pierced the night sky and a roar of thunder was followed a few milliseconds after. The sky turned white which blinded Loki even through his eyelids. He squinted and looked towards the stars. A dark object sped straight towards him whom quickly turned into a person. It was Thor. Hammer thrust in front of him, Thor hurtled down to save his little brother. Loki sighed with relief and his body turned numb as he became light headed. His limbs became limp and were thrust upwards; his back would be the first thing to hit the ground below. The earth was quickly becoming clearer and clearer as the two brothers plummeted towards New Mexico.

Thor realised Loki was unconscious which spurred him on further. Thor grabbed Loki's hand and pulled his brother toward him. He then thrust the unconscious Asgardian over his shoulder and swooped back into the sky. Suspended in midair, Thor quickly had to choose where to go. Without much hesitation, Thor decided he needed to get Loki to the ground so Midgardian physicians could try to save his brother's life. Thor didn't have a very good experience with hospitals last time he was on earth but old grudges had to be pushed aside. Thor saw the familiar cluster of lights on the ground below and dived to the hospital. "Come on Loki, don't leave me now," He wasn't going to lose his brother again, not twice.

* * *

><p>Blurred images of Thor and people in white uniforms circled in Loki's mind. He tried to understand what was happening and where he was. He recognised the stench of antiseptic and some of the strange apparatus attached to him. He tried to keep his eyes open, but when he did, all he could see were the flashes of a ceiling. He realised he was being wheeled on a bed when the walls and passing humans became blurs but Thor remained in focus. Thor never left his brother's side. A dark mist kept appearing in front of Loki's eyes but Loki fought the urge to sleep. The surgeons frantically whizzed around Loki; they were totally unaware of the fact that his body was slowly repairing the most fatal damage. The bullet lodged in his chest gradually dragged itself from Loki's limp body. Only Thor noticed that the gunshot wound didn't seem as bad as it once was. Thor smiled, he realised Loki's magic was still healing him even when he was nearly dying. Thor grabbed onto Loki's hand, "Brother, be strong."<p>

Squinting, Loki muttered, "I'm twice as strong as you" and laughed in pain before grabbing Thor's hand back. Thor also laughed but was unsure if Loki meant it or not. There was strange, unnaturally pleasant silence between the brothers before they both smiled and chuckled again. The nurses told Thor to wait outside the operating room whilst they tried to stop the bleeding. Irritated, Thor unhappily agreed to stay outside. They gave Loki general anaesthetic and waited for a usually long time for him to fall asleep. The Doctors were baffled by the fact that the bullet had somehow fallen out but the dark, red blood still pulsed out of his body. After carefully stopping the bleeding, they closed up the wound and took Loki down the corridor into a bay with three other patients. Thor rushed after him and pulled up a chair. After thirty minutes of waiting, Loki finally started to wake up. Loki looked around to see Thor sat down with his head in his hands. He felt drowsy and numb from the general anaesthetic. Loki yawned which made Thor jump up out of his seat. "Why are you here?" Loki croaked.

"Because I had to find you," Thor was quick to reply.

"How did you even know I was alive?"

"I didn't. I've known you since we were young, I had a feeling."

"You had a feeling? Wow, I'm so impressed," Loki grumbled sarcastically.

"Well, Heimdall also found you, but I was going to leave that part out."

"He found me? Damn. That must have been when my magic was drained." Loki tried to sit up but it was too soon and hurt his back. He let out a yelp and fell back. Thor sprinted forward and caught Loki, "Be careful! Don't strain yourself Brother."

"Why do you care? I tried to kill you," Loki turned his head away from the god of thunder.

"Why do I care? You're my brother, despite what you said on the bridge," Thor placed his hand on Loki's shoulder, "I love you Loki. Yes we have our differences but we are still family. You cannot deny that we may have our differences but we were both born to be kings."

"That's what father told us years ago. Yet he forgot to mention that I was destined to be king for another realm which meant I could never be king of Asgard whilst you were alive. Thor, all I wanted was to be treated the same as you."

"I think father meant that you carried royal blood. Kings are made, not born and you had it in you to become a great king. Loki, look at me," Thor ordered Loki. Loki turned round reluctantly and looked at Thor. "Loki. Your destiny wasn't to become the destroyer of worlds. If you would allow it, I would still have you fight alongside me in the great wars and we would be magnificent. Everybody would respect us and obey us willingly..."

"...but not anymore. I've ruined everything through jealousy and rage. There's nothing left for me in Asgard."

"You miss it though. I can tell. Come back with me, no one will dare question you when you've got my respect Loki."

"How would we get back? The Biofrost was destroyed." Suddenly the warriors three and Sif barged into the ward. Full armour on, the other patients looked around with no clue on what was happening. Loki turned round with a horrible mix of shock and embarrassment painted on his face. He turned to Thor, "What are they doing here? They hate me."

"They came to help find you with me. They don't hate you, well all except Sif. She's always hated you," Thor laughed.

"Loki. Long time no see. Time to go back to Asgard because we know how much you love Midgard," Fandral snorted and turned to Thor, "Call Amora so we can go home."

"Amora? You trusted Amora? I didn't think you liked me enough to make a deal with that witch," Loki coughed.

"We had no other choice Loki. Apart from you, she was the strongest sorcerer we could think of," Thor reluctantly admitted. Suddenly Loki realised he had forgotten something.

"Wait, I just need to do something. Close the curtain," Loki ordered the Asgardians. Volstagg pulled the curtain round as green smoke surrounded Loki's hands. Suddenly a creature started to appear in front of Loki's lap. The creature was black and furry. It was Thomas and Sarah's cat, Loki which had been taken onto the helicarrier with the god of mischief. The others looked extremely confused as Loki had never taken any interest in Midgardian animals at all before but they kept quiet. All of a sudden there was a commotion down the corridor. Hogun ran out from the curtain and looked down the hall. S.H.I.E.L.D agents flooded through the hospital. "Quickly Thor, we must go!" Hogun shouted.

"Amora, if you can hear me, take us home," Thor bellowed towards the ceiling and waited a couple of seconds, "Amora! Now!.. Please." Thick, green smoke consumed the Asgardians and the cat just as Agent Coulson glided into the room. The curtain blew away just in time for Loki and Coulson to see each other. Loki smirked at Coulson realised he was too late. In a flash they were gone. Loki was finally going home.


	13. Chapter 13

The warm scent of glazed meat and fresh vegetables travelled through the air. It was the start one of many annual feasts that would take hours to complete. However, it wasn't just any feast, it was to celebrate the birth of the Allfather. Despite there being many citizens of Asgard at the ceremony to celebrate the Allfather, it just wasn't the same for Odin without his two sons to be at his side. There was music, dancing and wine and the grand hall was filled with joy. The Asgardians did not see the Allfather's sorrow as he sat upon his mighty throne, high above the crowd, although Frigga could see right through him. She hated to see him looking so despondent but she felt there was nothing more she could do without her sons' return. She prayed they had found Loki, for Odin's sake; he would never forgive himself if he couldn't fight for Loki's forgiveness.

Hours passed and the Allfather's mood did not change. Suddenly the centre of the room, where citizens were dancing, had become shrouded in an eerie, green smoke. Odin warily stood up from his throne, curious the sudden turn of events. The shadows of people gradually appeared and a red cape calmly drifted out of the smoke as it began to vanish. Thor and the warriors had returned. The five figures stood before the grand hall and they surrounded a sixth person. As they revealed the last person the whole room dropped to silence. Loki, the God of Mischief who had led the Jötunn into Asgard, had returned. He was covered in blood and wore a torn, black Midgardian suit. Bandages could be seen through the collar of Loki's shirt and his hands were also bandaged. Odin stepped forward in disbelief."Father," called Thor, "We have returned to you and have brought back Loki who willingly returned." Loki limped forward as people gasped and gossiped around him. Still silent, the Allfather made his way down the steps and towards his lost son and clasped his arms around the God of Mischief. Loki didn't know whether to feel anger, pain, confusion or even joy. Thor slowly started clapping and was followed by the warriors three and then the rest of the room gradually started to clap which turned into a round of applause; even Sif decided to join in a little. The whole room felt like a blur to Loki but he did not return Odin's embrace. Loki was not one to forgive and forget. The black cat followed closely beside Loki, its tail wrapped itself around Loki's healthier leg as it purred. "Loki, my son has returned to me," Loki cringed at Odin's words. Odin impatiently stared at Loki as he waited for approval, "Will you not say anything? Come, we have much to talk about." Odin gently placed him arm around the God of Mischief and slowly moved towards the back of the hall.

"No, we don't," Loki thrust the Allfather's arm off his shoulders, "We have nothing to discuss, not yet. I will return to my chambers where I will rest. As you can blatantly see from my wounds, I am in no fit state for your pity. Goodbye." Loki slowly started to make his way to the exit of the grand hall.

Frigga ran up to her adopted son, "Loki, please. We were going to tell you the truth, but at the right time, when you were ready. Not when Thor was banished and Asgard at the edge of war. We were going to discuss it as a family."

Loki spun round with vengeance, "I was ready when I was a child! You let me crawl in Thor's shadow all these years and never thought to tell me why? You call that a family?." Loki laughed, "We were never a family, oh but the three of you were. I was just the little pet everyone laughed at and I never knew why. I was there to make the all of you look better. You never even tried to encourage me to be as courageous as Thor because you knew I had 'bad blood'. You never believed in me." The whole room was silent. Frigga stood shocked and upset with tear rolling down her face, "Loki..." Loki realised he had gone too far, he knew Frigga cared for him. He was mainly angry with Odin but took it out on his mother, "Sorry mother, I'll return when I'm ready."

"But we've only just got you back," cried Frigga. Odin held Frigga's hand to comfort her but remained silent.

"I know," a green shimmer appeared around Loki as he grabbed the cat and they disappeared without a trace. Everyone looked at each other confused and anxious, even Thor was silent. In all the confusion nobody noticed a figure stood alone on one of the balconies. The figure's red lips created a cunning smile and their long, blonde hair shimmered in the candle light. Disappearing in a shroud of green smoke, Amora had seen enough.

"I shall send out a search party for Loki. He can't have gone too far, he powers are weakened by his wounds. Don't worry mother," stated Thor.

Frigga disapproved, "No, we must leave him to choose his own path. He would have told us where he was going if he wanted to be found. Leave him for now."

"Fine, Father, please try to enjoy your feast for the sake of the people. I will return to my quarters to rest. Goodbye," Thor bowed and left the hall.

"He's not going to his quarters, is he?" Frigga questioned Odin.

"No, I am afraid he is not."

* * *

><p>Thor stormed through the corridors, hoping to catch sight of Loki in the library. He always use to find him sulking there after Thor had beat him at game when they were children. After checking the castle grounds it finally clicked with Thor, "Of course! He actually told us where he was going." Thor changed direction and headed to Loki's chamber. The God of Thunder chuckled, "He was telling the truth for once."<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

The sound of purring emitted from Loki's chambers. The black cat forcefully brushed his head against Loki's resisting hand. Confused, the cat pawed at his hand but Loki was too deep in thought. His injures still pained him, he wondered why they wouldn't heal as fast as usual. He refused to get help from anyone in the palace. Wondering how long it would take Thor to realise where he was he thought he would have a long time to himself. Once again the cat brushed Loki's hand. Loki looked into the cat's eyes, "It looks like it's just me and you my friend". He stood up and wandered onto the balcony to gaze upon the realm below, candles lit. The breeze gave a small contrasting chill to the warm night. Loki took a deep breath. He enjoyed his own company more than anything. The events that consumed his life for the past few days were a lot to take in. He knew darkness followed him wherever he went but people still had hope in him and he couldn't understand why.

There was a sudden knock on his door. The peace was ruined. He slowly walked towards the door and opened it with much regret but in front of him stood no one. He glanced up and down the hall but no one was in sight. He went back in his chambers and slammed the door behind him. Stood before him was Amora with a grin slapped across her face. "That was quite a performance out there. I'm surprised Thor managed to find you on Midgard with that thick skull of his," she giggled.

"I was wondering the same thing. It didn't have anything to do with you, did it Amora? Seeing as you would have been the only one willing to do anything for Thor. You can lie to me about your feelings but I know how you really feel about him."  
>"Oh no, you caught me," she sniggered, "and what do you know about people's feelings Loki? I didn't recall you having any except hatred. I only accepted Thor's proposal if he would accept mine, of marriage. Now he has gone back on his word and I want revenge."<br>Loki laughed, "You're right, I have no feelings at all. Emotions are for the weak minded. And if it's just revenge you're looking for, don't come to me. You can see my magic isn't at its strongest at this moment in time."  
>"Yes I can that see that my poor Loki. Although you could have fooled everyone back there," She stepped closer to him. He could feel her breath on his chest, "What I'd give to be as powerful as you."<br>"Let's not get out of hand..."  
>She whispered in his ear, "I'd give anything. Both our strengths together, imagine the power." Her lips moved closer to his neck as he tried to back away. There was a knock at the door.<br>"You have to go Amora."  
>She sighed, "And it was just starting to get interesting. Think about my offer." She winked at him and disappeared in a shroud of smoke.<p>

As the smoke vanished Thor bounced into the room.  
>"Brother! Why must it take you song long to answer the door? I get impatient quickly," Thor chuckled.<br>"You didn't have to break down the door..."  
>"Now where's the fun in that? Relax brother. It will be replaced. Were you talking to someone?"<br>Loki hesitated; he couldn't tell Thor about his meeting with Amora. "It was just to the Midgardian creature," he pointed to the cat sat upon his bed, "it seems enjoy my company."  
>"At least something does," Thor laughed and patted Loki on the back, "I am just joking brother. No need to have a face like thunder."<br>"Oh, ha ha. You're hilarious Thor," said Loki sarcastically, "What do you want?"  
>"I just wish to talk brother. It has been a while."<br>"About what? Why did you come save me when you could have seen your beloved Jane?"  
>"It will always be family first. Jane understands my life and is patient. You're my brother, you'll always be important to me."<br>"But i'm not your brother though. You know that. Or are you just that ignorant to push that fact aside?"  
>"I am not ignorant brother. We still have the memories brothers should have. We grew up together."<br>"Not together, we were next to each other. On different paths, me always being one step behind you, in your shadow."  
>"It was never like that though. You were equally loved by our mother and father."<br>"Odin and Frigga always had one extra amount of praise to give you. They did it behind my back and it wasn't until I was older I realised that."  
>"Loki, listen to me," Thor grabbed his shoulders, "whatever they did it wasn't intentionally done. This is the time to forgive and forget. Draw a line in the sand and move on. It's the only way this is going to work."<br>"Thor..."  
>"Please brother."<br>"I will never forgive them," Thor gave Loki a stern look, "But, I will tolerate them. It's the only way I'm going to be able survive here."  
>"Good! Well done brother. I am very glad to have you back," Thor grabbed Loki and hugged him tightly, "I shall see you at dinner tomorrow?"<br>"Of course brother..." Thor smiled and Loki nodded before Thor left the room and shut the door, "...if it'll shut you up." Loki turned to the cat, "now, how am I going to get out of that. I won't be able to stand ten minutes in that room. I wonder if Amora still wants her revenge. I could give me something to do." Loki chuckled. His mischievous side was kicking in again, not realising Amora stood in the shadow of an arch. Her hand outstretched, she cast a spell on Loki. She wasn't letting Thor take Loki away from her. Her revenge had already started.


End file.
